


Coming Out

by ArticNight



Series: Barry/Hartley drabbles [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a nervous breakdown, Coming Out, Hartley is out of town, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry knows Hartley is going to kill him, Eddie finds out Barry has a boyfriend and talks him into telling Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the whole thing with Plastique

He was dead and he knew it. Not really but he knew Hartley was going to end up murdering him. His boyfriend had been torn between staying to make sure Barry was safe and going to help his ailing grandmother, the only person from the Rathaways that kept in contact with him. Since he had left Barry had managed to almost get frozen to death and caught in an explosion, twice. A sigh escaped him. It would be worse if he didn’t tell Hartley from the start.

“Barry?” Iris asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s going to kill me.” Barry informed as he nursed his cup of coffee.

“Who is?” Barry jumped as Eddie came into his line of vision. The blonde gave Iris a greeting kiss before looking back at the brunette. A bright red crossed Barry’s face at that. He thought is over before coming to a decision.

“Well you see… I’ve been seeing someone for sometime now…”

“How long is sometime?”

“A day or so after the accelerator went online?” Barry responded sheepishly.

“And Joe doesn't know?” Eddie guessed. FIdgeting a little Barry nodded.

“Well it’s not something I really want to tell him about yet…”

“Why? WHat’s her job?” Barry coughed nervously.

“Uh, well, that’s k-kind of the thing… um… yeah it’s, you know um… Hartley.” Barry finally blurted out. Eddie furrowed his brows as he tried to decipher what Barry meant before a look of understanding crossed his features.

“ _Oh_.” He then frowned and Barry became nervous. Frowns never meant something good. Eddie lent forward to place a hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“Still, why haven’t you told Joe yet?...Have you told your dad?”

“No…” Barry spoke in a small voice.

“You should tell them, and soon. It’s not right to keep something like this a secret.”

“I know, but…”

“You are their son. They wouldn’t do something like that to you.” Eddie tried to comfort the other.

“Hartley’s parents did.”

“Then obviously they’re idiots. Barry, Joe cares about you a lot. It was obvious from day one. He wouldn’t turn his back on you over something like this and from what I have heard neither would your dad.”

“Barry you know he’s right.” Iris confirmed. Letting out a defeated sigh Barry nodded.

“I know…”

“Where is Hartley anyway? I haven’t seen him for some time.” Iris mused.

“He went to take care of his grandma. She’s his grandmother on his mother’s side. He’s the only one still contact with her and visa versa…” Barry nodded as he stood up.

“Okay… I-I should tell him now.”

“Now? Shouldn’t you wait till he gets back?” Eddie asked. Iris gave her boyfriend a pointed look.

“Do you not remember what happen when we told him and it had only been a few months.”

“Point taken.”

“C...I mean it’s just I don’t….”

“Sure, we’ll go with.” Iris agreed, “I get off in a few minutes.”

~  
Barry walked into the precinct while fidgeting nervously.

“Barry calm down.” soothed Iris.

“You know Allen you spend too much of your free time here.” Captain Singh stated.

“Hello Captain.” Eddie greeted, “Do you know where Joe is?”

“He’s out right now. He should be back soon.” Barry nodded, feeling his stomach turn. 

“You okay Barry?”

“Yeah, sure.” he squeaked. Suddenly the realization of what was going on kicked in. He felt himself become clammy as his vision narrowed.

“Okay, yeah, not so good now.” He felt hands on his arms as his legs gave out.

“Come on Bear, breath okay? Deep breath in...and out… Come on Barry remember the exercise? In and out.” Following the he calmed down. Water was shoved towards him which he thankfully drank, but that didn’t mean he was better.

“Hey Da-what happened to Barry?” Barry knew that voice but he couldn’t place it. Deciding on staying quiet Barry just let the sound of voices wash over him to bring him back. SLowly his vision returned. He was sitting in the Captain’s chair. Iris was kneeling besides him as Eddie brought in a cool cloth to place on the back of his neck. Captain Singh was speaking to his fiance Rob.

“Are you okay now?” Iris asked gaining everyone’s attention.

“I’m fine.” Barry gave a crooked smile as his voice wavered.

“What was that about Allen?” Singh asked as he walked over, Rob watching the young man concerned. Heat flared up Barry’s face.

“Uh, well, it’s-you see. Um. It’s because w-what I need to tell Joe. K-Kind of lost my nerve.”

“It’s nothing illegal is it?”

“Of course not!” Eddie spoke up, earning himself a sharp look from his boss.

“It’s about the fact that I’ve been, uh, seeing someone for sometime...since before the explosion…” Barry admitted.

“It’s not like this is the first person you’ve dated, right?” Rob asked. SIlence from both Barry and Iris answered that question.

“Oh, well she must be something.” he responded awkwardly. Barry gave a dry smile.

“Yeah he is.” a chim filled the air. Iris grabbed Barry’s phone as a smirk crossed her face.

“Speaking of which… your _boyfriend_ wants to know if you're okay.” Barry quickly took his phone back, sending the girl a glare.

“Well I can say I wasn’t expecting that one.” Singh sighed. This time is was ringing and Barry answered it.

“Hey… no Iris took it… yes I know… Hartley everything is fine…. oh, uh, you heard about that?” Barry laughed nervously, “I was going to tell you! When you got back… I know… Yes… Okay I promise... Really? Yeah, okay bye.” Barry hung up, a small smile on his face.

“Barry, Iris? WHat are you both doing here? Barry are you okay?” Joe looked worried.

“I’m fine Joe.”

“He needs to speak with you.” Singh informed as he led Rob out. Obviously he was not going to let Barry back out of this.

“Should I be worried?”

“It’s nothing bad, Joe.” Eddie promised. Barry stood up and took a deep breath.

“I’m seeing someone. I have been for sometime. I mean since before the explosion.” Joe frowned at that.

“Oh?” Barry nodded. Swallowing nervously he continued.

“It’s Hartley.”

“I was wondering what was going on between the two of you.” Joe admitted. Barry peeked up.

“You aren’t mad?”

“I’m furious.” Joe corrected, “How could you not tell me you were seeing someone?”

“Hartley is the first person I’ve dated and it’s not exactly easy considering he’s a guy. The only ones who knew for a long time were Iris and Dr. Wells. Then Cisco and Caitlin found out during the whole explosion fiasco. Eddie just found out before we came over, actually he’s the one who convinced me to tell you…” Joe sighed.

“Barry you should know I just want you happy. I’m still going to have a talk with Hartley but he makes you happy?” A look of pure adoration made itself clear on Barry’s face.

“Yeah, he really does.” a happy smile was on his face as he thought of the other.

“Then it’s fine. Have you told Henry yet?”

“...No… Not yet… I… I want Hartley to meet him.” Barry admitted. The meaning of that was clear to everyone in the room.

“Okay then. Now what are you three still doing here? Honestly, you all spend too much time here.” Joe shooed them out. Rob smiled towards Barry as he glanced over. Captain Singh gave a nod as well.

“Are you kidding me?” Joe asked, looking to Barry.

“They deserved an explanation since Barry kind of had a panic attack and almost passed out.” Iris informed.

“Well, I need to get going. I promised Hartley I’d pick him up, so bye Joe! See you at home!” Barry ran before Joe say anything.

~  
Barry waited at the train station, on time. He scanned the crowd before a smile lit up his face. The bispeckled young man walked over with a grin. Pulling Hartley into a hug Barry pressed a kiss to the other.

“Why hello to you too Mr. Allen.” Hartley laughed.

“I told Joe.” Hartley looked at him in surprise for a moment before a beautiful smile lit up his face. He wrapped his arms around Barry’s neck to hug him, a happy laugh making itself heard.

“That’s great Barry!”

“Yeah, not really. He isn’t happy that he’s just finding out now. Even less so when he heard Eddie, Captain Singh and his fiancee knew about it before him. Granted the last two were accidental, but still.” Barry gave a sheepish smile. Another laugh made its way past Hartley’s lips as he kissed Barry. Barry rested his forehead against Hartley’s just staring into blue eyes.

“I want to take you somewhere tomorrow okay?” He asked seriously. Hartley let the confusion be seen as he nodded.

“O-kay?”

“I’ll pick you up at eight. Now come on. Everyone’s waiting.” Barry finally let Hartley go to grab his hand. With that and the thought of what was going to happen tomorrow Barry walked with Hartley to S.T.A.R labs.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear Hartley has been taking care of his grandmother since before the whole thing with Felicity visiting and Captain Cold.
> 
> Barry has not told Felicity he seeing someone but Hartley knows that Felicity was visiting.


End file.
